The uses and capabilities of user devices (e.g., mobile devices) have rapidly increased in recent years, such as the ability to make payments. In effect, users are increasingly conducting transactions using such devices (e.g., smart phones and other portable devices), rather than with physical forms of tender (e.g., banknotes) with set monetary values.
Many users have multiple devices (phone, tablet, etc.) that they may use in different environments, contexts, etc. Accordingly, there is a need to allow for easy and efficient provisioning of account data onto multiple devices associated with a user. In current solutions, when a user has multiple devices that require provisioning, the user typically is required to enter the account information for each account to be provisioned on each device. Thus, completing the provisioning process on each device individually can be onerous, as the user must enter account information on each and every device that the user owns.
Embodiments of the present invention address the above problems and other problems, individually and collectively.